Deal With the Devil
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer. Sorry for any/all grammar and spelling errors
1. A Deal Is Struck

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 1: A Deal is Struck

Hook's Pov

_'We failed' _I thought as I was shoved onto my knees by Felix. He then proceeded to remove my hook and tie my hands behind my back and I could tell that he was enjoying it because the ropes were digging into my skin.

Looking around I see that my companions were in similiar situations as I. Their weapons had been removed and both Regina and Emma were forced to wear magic cuffs that would immobilize their magic. It seemed that he had no hope.

"Let me go!" I heard a voice shout out and that voice sounded familiar. I whipped my head towards the woods and saw that I was right: it was Henry being reluctantly dragged forward by lost boys.

"Henry!" Both of his mothers yelled. Henry looked up at hearing their voices and a look of shock appeared until it was covered by happiness. He struggled even harder to free himself so that he could run to his family but before he could break free he was handed off to Pan and was also forced down.

"Well, it looks like everyone made it. I'm so glad you could be here for this special occasion" Pan smirked while the boys laughed around us. I knew that look better than anyone, he always wore it when he had won and he always wins.

"I have to admit, using Tinkerbell by turning her against me was impressive and your attempt to rescue Henry was a brave one but..." Pan paused and walked over to Emma and kneeled down to her eye level.

"I never lose and since you failed to rescue your son you will pay for it" With that he got up and walked back over to Henry and shoved his hand into his chest which caused an uproar among the Charmings and Regina.

"Pan you better get your hands out of my son or you will become a pile of dust" Regina threatened.

"Oh Regina, we both know you can't use your magic. So now you get to sit here and watch as the only person that you love gets his heart wripped out and put into me" He made to pull his hand out and I knew that something needed to be done or else Henry would be lost to his family forever.

"Stop" I spoke to Pan. He turned towards me and I thought I caught a glimpse of shock on his face before it changed back to his trademark smirk. And to my surprise he actually removed his hand from Henry's chest and the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Really Captain? The Evil Queen couldn't stop me but you think you can? But I'll bite, how do you think you can stop me?"

"By offering you a deal"

"And what deal would that be?"

"You give up Henry and allow everyone safe passage off the island on my ship with a promise to never go after him again"

Pan walked over to me and knelt down and whispered in my ear:

"And what would I get out of it Killian? What do you have that I want?" He inquired. I lean in and whisper back my answer.

"The one thing you want more than Henry's heart" He pulls back and this time the look of shock is in full view. For the years we have known eachother he kept asking for one thing that I refused to give him and now I would finally be giving it up to save the life of the child of a family that hates me.

"It seems that we have a deal" And with a snap of his fingers everyone was released. Henry ran forward and was embraced by his two mothers and grandparents, overjoyed to be reunited at last.

"Felix, please escort our guests back to their ship they will be leaving now" He nudged them to the forest but before they lost themselves in the forest Emma stopped and turned to me, waiting for something that would never come.

"Hook what are you doing? We got Henry back so let's get off this hell hole" Before I could respond Pan walked up to me and put a hand of my shoulder in a vice grip and spoke for me.

"Sorry savior but Killian isn't going anywhere"

"That's what you think" She raised her hands, ready to strike but she stopped with confusion as I stood infront of Pan.

"I'm sorry Swan but he's right"

"Why the hell not?!" Emma exclaimed and with her loud voice the others came filing back in.

"Because I made a deal and now I have to pay the price, I have to give him what he wants more than the lads heart" I told them all, not wanting to admit what I have to give up.

"And what exactly does he want more than my sons heart pirate?" Regina asked with some actual interest but you could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"The only thing more powerful that the heart of the truest believer...The heart of my true love" Pan told. I let my eyes fall to the ground, too ashamed to see the looks on their faces.

"It's your heart, isn't Hook?" a voice called out. I lifted my gaze to Mary Margaret and I knew by looking at her face that I didn't need to answer because it was written all over mine and if anyone knows true love it's Snow White.

"Grandma what are you saying?" Henry wondered as he clung to Regina.

"Henry, Hook is Peter Pan's true love"

Cliffhanger!(Sorry)


	2. A Tale Is Told

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 2: A Tale Is Told

Emma's Pov

Rage built up inside me and before I knew it I had Hook shoved against a tree with one of the lost boys dreamshade arrows at his throat.

"So this is why you brought us here, not so you could help us save Henry but to see your boyfriend?! How do we know that your not involved in all of this with Pan?! And why in the hell didn't you say anything before?! I bet I know why, when we asked you what Pan's weakness was you knew that it was you and you didn't want to be used against him! Huh? Is that right Hook?!"

I never got my answer because I felt myself being flung back and crashed into the ground. Once I got my barings I turned and I was staring right into the face of the devil.

"Emma Emma Emma since you see me as a kid you should know that kids don't like it when you touch theirs things, so let me make myself clear" His vice grip was attached to my throat and I could feel myself being lifted until I was towering over Pan and forced to look into his eyes which were full of an angry fire.

"Touch Killian again and I won't be so kind as to follow our deal" he dropped me suddenly and walked back over to Hook as my family swarmed around me, checking to see if I was okay which happened to be what Pan was doing with Hook.

"Possessive little punk isn't he?" Regina said to herself but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"You have no idea" Hook spoke up.

"Well why don't you show them Killian" I looked at Hook questioningly and he guiltly shedded his jacked and pulled up his sleeves and we all gasped at what was carved into his skin, it read 'property of Peter Pan'

"As disturbing as that is I would still like to know how it happened" Charming demanded.

"All or the marking?" Hook questioned.

"Let's start with why Pan branded you" I told him, wanting an answer for all of this.

"Why don't you ask Felix?" Pan growled while glaring at Felix who despite his tough exterior shied away from his leaders deadly gaze. Pan probably would have too if Hook wasn't holding him back.

"Tell them Felix!" Pan screamed.

"I tried to kill Hook" Felix muttered out.

"Lucky for me I'm good at surviving but then Pan discovered us and he needed to make an example out of him" Hook told us.

Then he began to tell the tale

_*Flashback*_

_Hook's Pov_

_Walking back from the springs I started to think that with Peter maybe I could be happy again. Last night was our first night together and he was the exact opposite of Milah. She was gentle and caring while Pan was rough and possessive. Even though I will always love her I know that she would want me to move on, she might not have expected me to be with someone like him but she would understand that I would choose to be with someone like me, who could better understand me._

_Just as Pan's camp came into view I was pulled aside and then a blinding pain spread across my face and I could feel blood flowing down and dripping onto the ground. Before I could react more and more pain spread through my body as I felt myself being hit, stabbed and sliced until I collapsed and then there was nothing._

_The next time I opened my eyes I saw all the Lost Boys huddled around Peter, that's when I heard the crack of something that wasn't fire and the screams of a boy barely holding on. I crept over and the boys parted as I made my way over to Pan. They all looked afraid of me, as if I had done something wrong._

_I stood behind Peter as he made swipe after swipe at who I finally noticed was Felix and from the looks of the marks that littered his back his punishment had been going on for awhile._

_"Peter" I spoke up and he stopped mid air and turned towards me. All the boys behind us stepped back, afraid to face the wrath of their leader. To ease them I reached forward and remove the whip, throwing it aside._

_"I think he's had enough mate" I spoke to Pan calmly, he still had fire in his eyes and was looking for more blood._

_"I think he hasn't enough" he said through clenched teeth. He made another move towards him but I pulled him back and forced him away from Felix's now unconscious body._

_"Peter you already gave him much more than he gave me there is no need for more blood" I proclaimed to him but his anger still wasn't appeased._

_"Don't defend him Killian, he almost killed you! Him, the other lost boys and the rest of the realms need to know what happens when they try to mess with you because you are mine" his smirk grew back on his face "and I know exactly how to show everyone"_

_He grabbed my surprisingly uninjured arm and dragged me back to the center of the camp where the boys had gathered with Felix who had regained consciousness but kept his head down in submission to his master. _

_Without notice he took his knife out and started carving into my skin and I screamed out in pain. Once he was complete he wiped the blood away and there in the scarred skin read 'property of Peter Pan'. He raised my arm into the air and shouted._

_"No one messes with Peter Pan!" The Lost Boys shouted around him and started their dancing around the fire._

_*Flashback over*_

Emma's Pov

"So instead of you being obssessed with Pan he got obssessed with you?" I wondered out loud and Hook nodded. I looked over to Pan and he was looking straight back into my eyes and it felt like he was piercing my soul, searching the deepest parts of me for something.

"Obssession is a very powerful thing Emma, just ask the Evil Queen. She's spent years trying to destroy your parents all because a child told a secret and she did succeed and I did too. I got want I wanted because I always win." Pan snapped his fingers and in a flash we were all back on the Jolly Roger.

"That brat! I'm going back"

"Emma stop, we got what we came for and it's time to go" my fathers voice called out to me.

"But we can't just leave him hear with Pan, who knows what he will do to him" I exclaimed not caring to hide the concern in my voice.

"Pan won't do anything to his precious pirate. And besides if we did go back for him we would have to give him Henry's heart and I won't let that happen. He sacrificed himself for our son and I will always be greatful but this was his choice to make and there is nothing we can do" Regina said and no matter how much I didn't want to agree with her and I knew that she was right, I just didn't want to admit to myself that Hook...that Killian didn't actually care about me like I was starting to feel for him.

"Alright, let's go home" I spoke to the outside but I was saying something different on the inside.

_"I will get you back Killian, no matter what it takes"_


	3. How It Came To Be

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 3: How It Came To Be

Pan's Pov

"Leave us" I demanded and the boys scattered, knowing the cost if they disobeyed me and besides they wouldn't want nor need to hear the following conversation, they all already knew the history that Killian and I share.

"So you're still the same old devious pirate I see" I commented.

"Aye and you're still the demon child that I remember" Killian growled back. The hatred in his voice told me exactly what he was thinking, he thinks of what caused him to leave, of what tore our love apart.

"Now Killian you still aren't mad about all that now are you?"

"Mad? I'm bloody furious! Your son is the Dark One, the man responsible for ruining my life!" He screamed at me.

"But Killian if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met and we also never would have figured out how right we are for each other and how we are one heart" I spoke to him as I gently placed my hand over his heart where I could feel its strong, steady beats.

Looking up at him our eyes met and I pleaded in my head for him to remember and his eyes glazed over. He was remembering.

_*Flashback*_

_Hook's Pov_

_Sitting on the beach I stared down at her beautiful face and caressed the picture, the only thing I had left of my Milah. After my brother died she was the one who showed me that I was capable of love again but just like Liam she was taken from me by that damn crocodile and I swear on her grave that she will be avenged._

_The shifting of sand alerted me to someone's approach and a felt a presence sit itself beside me and I looked over to see Peter Pan, the boy ruler of Neverland staring out to sea as the waves crashed before us. And even though he didn't look back I could tell that he knew what was on my mind, he always knew. I thought we were going to sit here in silence so the last thing I expected was for him to speak._

_"I lost someone too, not in the way that you did but it feels like it because I haven't seen him since I came to Neverland. And when I came here I was a man older than you and I had a son. We ran away from our world and I have dreamed of this place since I was young child. But when I came here I wasn't allowed since I was an adult and a shadow tried to take my son away. My choices were to either leave with him or stay on the island and I made the mistake of letting go and as I watched him being taken away my body changed into this so that I could have everything I had dreamed about before. But I became exactly what people told me that drove me away: a coward"_

_This was the first time that I had ever seen Peter show any form of emotion and it was refreshing, maybe the devil does have a heart._

_"So the devil does have a heart" I stated as I threw my head back and laughed. I turned my head and there was Peter, we were so close that I could feel his breath warm my cheek. Looking at his face and thinking about everything he just told me made me realize that he reminded me of myself in many ways and that he was also like me, alone but strong so that we don't get hurt again. That got me thinking to something else: Pan may be evil but he would never hurt one of his own, he wouldn't hurt me. So I did the last thing I expected, I leaned in and kissed him. He responded instantly. He pushed forward with the fire that I love. Soon I was on my back with Pan hovering over me._

_"Think you can handle me pirate?" Peter smirked down at me._

_"The question is can you handle me devil?" I leaned up and the passion returned._

_*Flashback over*_

Pan's Pov

"Killian, you are mine and I won't lose you again" I spoke firmly as the memory faded. That was our first moment together and it was all ruined because he discovered the truth that Rumple is the son I spoke of, the man that took his hand and his love.

"Peter I forgave you long ago, I just didn't know how to face you. Also I didn't have anyway of getting here" he joked lightly. He then ligthly touched my face with his hand.

"You have my heart, now claim it" He leaned in and kissed me gently. As he made to pull away I grabbed the back of his neck and held him there. He told me to claim his heart, so now is the time to do so. Without any warning I shoved my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart, glowing with the magic that would save me.

We pulled away and stared down at his heart beating in my hand, still full of life. Carefully I put it in Killian's stretched out hands. He looked up at me and I nodded. He took a deep breath and quickly place his heart within me and with that we became one.

A glowing light surrounded me and I could feel my magic getting stronger and then I felt myself lifting off the ground, I could fly again. Looking down at Killian I found that our spark was back.

Everything is as it should be.


	4. Emma's Rescue

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 4: Emma's Rescue

Emma's Pov

We returned to Storybrooke with Henry and everyone rejoiced. They all headed to Granny's to celebrate but I ventured towards Gold's shop. Nobody noticed that Hook hadn't come back with us, and we used his ship! If it wasn't for him we never would have gotten Henry back in the first place but nobody cares about him, and if I told them that the one handed pirate with a drinking problem [I do not own this line] sacrificed his own heart they wouldn't believe me. But it's true, he did do all of that for our family and I am not going to stand by and let him rot on the island with that devil of a child who's going to do god knows what to him for eternity. I am a Charming and never give up.

Once I got to his shop I sneaked in and locked the door behind me, no one needed to know what I was planning or they would stop me, saying I needed to let this go but I've let too many people go and I wasn't going to start now.

I snuck into the back and found what I was looking for, Regina's old tall magic mirror that she told me she used to send Cora to Wonderland. If she could use it as a portal then maybe I can too. Focusing all my magic on the mirror I began to think of Neverland and the mirror started glowing. Then suddenly I could feel myself falling and I landed on dirty ground.

Looking around I could see the dense forest surrounding me, I had done it. And thankfully I didn't have to think of a backup plan to get us off the island because the mirror had come with me.

Through the tree line I could see smoke climbing to the cloud and I knew that's where I needed to go. Slowly I crept through the forest, my guard high because you never know when a lost boy could jump you.

Once I reached the camp I let out a sigh of relief because Pan and the Lost Boys weren't there, only Hook staring into the fire deep in thought which gave me the perfect chance to get the drop on him. I walked around so that I was directly behind him then I quickly ran up, clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shock and dragged him towards the mirror. Unfortunately he still has his strength and was struggling against my grip and soon enough he broke free. He stared at me with shock and a look saying 'why are you here?'

"Swan? What are you doing and how did you get back?" He asked but I really didn't have much time to answer. Pan knows when people come and go from his island and he won't be happy to know that I am here, especially if he knew why.

"I'm here for you and we're going back the same way I came" I grabbed his arm and was making my way towards the mirror (again) but he pulled away.

"Emma, while I am flattered that you were worried about my devilishly handsome I cannot leave"

"Can't or won't? I'm sorry Killian but you are coming with me whether you like it or not" I didn't want to have to do this but I knew it was the only way to get him to leave. So taking a deep breath I shoved my hand into his chest but it felt empty, I was too late: Pan already took his heart. I pulled my hand out and backed away a bit, Pan could take control at any minute and I needed to be prepared.

"Swan you don't have to worry about me, I've survived on the island before and Pan won't hurt me. Now you need to go before he finds you. I know that he already knows you are here"

"You're right" a dark voice spoke and it was one that I wish I didn't know. I looked up and Hook turned around there he was. Peter Pan was standing with all of his Lost Boys flanking behind him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again Emma, I thought you would be enjoying the time with your son that I so generously gave you" Pan spoke to me, everything in his voice was telling me that he wasn't happy and wanted me to leave now.

"You didn't give me my son back, Killian did and I'm not going without him" I stood firm, refusing to back down from a child.

"But Emma, if you take Killian then I have no choice but to take Henry's heart. That was the deal and who would you rather have: your son or the pirate?" He questioned me. He probably thinks that I would choose Henry but I am having both because he doesn't know that I know that he already has Hook's heart so I can take him away.

"Both" I summoned all of my power and sent it towards Pan. Everyone flew back which gave me my chance. I grabbed Hook and shoved him to the mirror which he fell right through and without looking back I jumped through and landed in a heap in the back room of Gold's shop with Killian. Quickly I jumped up and closed the portal so Pan couldn't follow us through.

"What do we have here?"

We whipped our heards to the door to see Rumple, Belle, Regina, Henry and my parents staring at me. Then they all looked over at Killian and their eyes widened, except Rumple who looked amused.

"Have a nice trip dearie?" Rumple asked me with his voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, we didn't have time for this.

"Not now, we need to get Hook somewhere so that Pan doesn't find him and he will be becoming"

"I know just the place" And with a flick of Regina's hand we were in the dungeon underneath her house. With the help of my father we managed to get him chained down with him kneeling and his arms level with his head. He struggled but if the Evil Queen made them, then there was no chance of him getting out of here.

"You're making a big mistake Swan! Pan will come and Storybrooke will become a battlefield. He always win!" Hook screamed at my back.

"Not for long" I walked away from him, determination flowing off of me in waves.

"Peter Pan's losing this time"


	5. Lost and Found

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

Pan's Pov

Anger coursed through my veins as I saw Emma take Killian through the mirror and it disappeared. I had warned her that she would lose her son if she took the pirate but she is as stubborn as her parents and had to play the hero and make sure that everyone survived, but by the time that I am down with Storybrooke there will be blood split.

"Boys!" I called them to me and they moved closer to me but kept there distance, afraid of the anger that I'm feeling.

"We're going on an adventure" I grabbed the last of Tinkerbelle's pixie dust and threw it all the boys and they started to glow. And one by one they began to float in the air and I joined them, flying higher and higher until we all were looking over the island. This would be the first time any of us were off it since before we came here and we would return, but no without Killian.

"Follow me to Storybrooke!" I shouted to the wind. Together we flew into the sky, flying past all the stars until we saw the unknown town below us. So not to be seen I had us land just outside the town line and take cover in the woods so I could give my orders.

"Do this exactly as I say and all of you will live another day but first I need to make one thing clear: We are not leaving with the Captain and I will find him. The rest of you will spread out and do the following: Two of you will go to my sons shop and grab that magic mirror so Hook can get back to Neverland and if you run into my son use a cuff to block his powers. Felix, you will find Henry and bring him to me. The rest of you are to go around time and make sure that we have not been discovered and make sure you do not draw attention to yourself, which remains me" Using my magic I changed all the boys to make them look they belonged here, cleaned them up and had their clothes changed to fit the town.

"You have your orders, now go!" They all scattered and I was left alone. Using my magic I casted a locator spell on his heart, using our bond to guide me. A black smoke came out of my chest and moved toward town. I made my way through town hidden in the shadows and saw all my boys in their positions, following my orders and making sure that the people milling around didn't see me or the smoke leading be into the heart of town, into the last home I expected: The Evil Queens. Sensing no magic within it's walls I walked in but the smoke didn't stop, it seeped into the floor and vanished. Kneeling down I could feel that there are people under the house. I allowed my body to turn to smoke and travel through the floorboards and when I changed back to my normal form I saw I was in a dungeon.

I passed through getting deeper and deeper until I was stopped in my tracks by a familiar scream, Killian. Turning a corner I found him chained up and I found the sorce of his scream. He was littered with cuts, bruises and small burns and standing infront of him was the Evil Queen herself along with all the Charmings including the Savior.

"I'll ask you one last time pirate: do you know what Pan is planning for the town once he gets here?" The Queen asked as she conjured a fireball, she would be wise not to or she will die first.

"I told you I don't know. All I know is that he is coming because he believes that Emma broke the deal I made with Pan"

"But she didn't break it because she didn't get your heart" Charming stated.

"Not yet" I heard Emma say to herself, she can try but then she will either die or lose her son.

"Well Pan seems to believe we are a package deal. He won't stop until he gets what he wants and that's either me or your boy" A slap echoed off the walls and I clenched my fists, the Queen dared to touch what's mine.

"You don't get to talk about my son"

"Even thoug I'm the one who saved him? I traded my heart for his your majesty. Speaking of the lad, how do you think he would feel if he saw that you had gone back to your old ways?" He questioned her and she faultered, the fireball fading from her hand. He had found her weakness and that gave me an idea. Using a glamour I changed myself into the one person that brought all of them together: Henry.

"Mom?" I called out in his voice as I stepped around the corner. They all looked back at me with shock and slight horror that they had been discovered, except for Hook who saw right through it and winked. I turned my attention back to Regina who walked towards me.

"Henry how did you get down here?" Regina asked me.

"I heard that you were going to see Hook and I wanted to thank him for saving me" I lied.

"It was my pleasure lad. Even a heartless villain like me would like to see a boy reunite with his family" Killian played along, making this go ever smoother.

"That's sweet Henry but you really shouldn't be here" Snow told me as she moved towards me as if to help me leave.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, Henry the innocent child that we was. The Evil Queen kneeled down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Henry, we think that Pan is coming for you or Hook and we needed answers" She pleaded, trying to make her sweet little boy understand.

"You couldn't just ask him, you had to hurt him too?" I told her, pushing her hand off my shoulder and stepping back to act scared.

"Henry..." She tried to get closer but I kept her back.

"No, I thought you changed Mom but I was wrong"

"Henry please" She begged, tears in her eyes.

"If you love me at all you will let him go and give him back" She hesitated but nodded and moved towards Killian but the damn Savior got in her way.

"I'm sorry Henry but I can't let Pan get his hands on Hook. I won't let someone else die because I couldn't save them"

"Emma, I don't think Pan has any intention of killing Hook and if we don't give him Hook then he'll take Henry" Charming told him daughter.

"David I'm the Savior, I'm suppose to save people" She proclaimed.

"Do you care more about Hook than me?" I asked her and her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Henry?" She stuttered out.

"You guys said that Peter Pan is here for me or Killian. If you let him go with Pan then he won't come for me but you refuse to let him go so that means he has to take my heart. So who do you want mom, me or him?"

Everyone turned towards her waiting for an answer but then a sound came from her pocket and she pulled something out and talked into it. She put the device away and turned towards her family.

"That was Gold. Someone broke into his shop and stole the magic mirror I used to get Hook from Neverland"

"It's Pan, he's here" Killian spoke up and I heard his fake relief, he already knew I was here. They all moved aside and Regina conjured a stairway. I moved forward as if to join them but Emma held me back.

"Henry...stay here with Killian, he'll watch you" She moved over to him and unchained him from the wall and helped him up and surprisingly to all of us hugged him and he uncertainly hugged her back and inside I was seething. But finally they all moved upstairs and Killian and I were left alone.

I de-glamoured and I was Peter Pan once again. Wasting no time I moved to Killian, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down in a possessive/passionate kiss. He returned it with greed while putting his hand and hook on my waist. We only pulled away because we both had to breath, if we didn't neither of us knew how long we would have stayed like that.

"I assume that the theft was your doing" He stated as he reattached his hook.

"It's the only way to get you back to Neverland since you can't fly. No let's go, the boys will be waiting for us in the woods outside the town line" I grabbed his good hand and pulled him along, back to our home.


	6. Heart Lost

Once Upon a Time

Title: Deal With the Devil

Pairing: Killian Jones/Peter Pan

Summary: Takes place during season 3. The gang is captured after their failed attempt to rescue Henry from Pan's camp. One of them makes a deal for Henry and passage off the island in exchange for something Pan wants more than the heart of the truest believer.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Chapter 6: Heart Lost

Killian's Pov

Pan and I slithered through the town unnoticed and I could see the disguised Lost Boys watching us and following closely behind while also keeping an eye on their surroundings. Emma and the others knew that Pan and the Lost Boys were here because of the stolen mirror and would surely be looking for people who look out of place or that they haven't seen before. Lucky for us we made it out of town without any incident and were able to get on our way to the townline.

But when we made it to the line the cavalry was waiting for us, with the real Henry and I hadn't seen them like this since Pan had taken Henry.

"Hello Henry, I hope your enjoying the gift I gave you" Pan addressed the lad.

"You never gave me anything" Henry said.

"Now that's not true, I gave you your heart. But if you don't like it I can always take it back" He made a move forward and everyone pushed back and stood infront of Henry, protecting the one and only thing that kept them united and not at eachothers throats.

"Come near my son again and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do" Regina threatened.

"As long as I get to leave with what I came for I have no need for Henry" He motioned for me and we made our way to the woods and I kept an eye out just in case they tried to do something shady, like this.

Suddenly Pan was thrown into a tree and vines spreading around his body, anchoring him in place. I tried to move forward but an invisible force held me in place and no matter how hard I fought my feet were rooted to the ground. Suspecting the Evil Queen I looked over but was surprised to see Emma had a glowing hand extended towards me but her eyes on Pan and without letting her magic down she moved towards him, glaring him down.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you" She sneered and she did something I never thought she would do, she shoved her hand into Pan's chest and pulled out my beating heart that glowed with the magic that was keeping him alive. But what Emma didn't know is that he had already absorbed enough of the magic to let him live without it, the rest just made him stronger.

"There Swan, you have what you want. Just let him go" I pleaded, I didn't want him hurt because of me.

"I'm sorry Killian but I can't risk him coming back for you. He took over your heart so there is only one way to make sure that doesn't happen" Emma said with a heavy heart, from the sound of her voice she didn't like what she was about to do. That's when I noticed that she was staring deeply at my beating heart in her hands and I discovered what she was going to do.

"Emma you don't know what you are doing!" I shouted and she didn't know. Pan may have taken my heart to replace his own but it is still mine, he hasn't taken it over and if she is going to do what I think then she's going to regret it for many reasons.

"Yes I do, I'm protecting you and the rest of Storybrooke from this monster. One day you'll forgive me"

With that she began squeezing my heart, her eyes back on Pan to watch him die. He did feel some pain since the magic from my heart gave him his life back which is why Emma believed it was working when Pan groaned and threw his head back. But his pain wasn't even close to mine, it was like fire burning me from the inside out as my life was being crushed out of me. This did not go unnoticed by Henry who detached himself from his other mother and ran over to try and stop Emma.

"Mom stop!" He begged but it was in vain, nothing would stop her now

"Henry you need to stay back. I don't want you to see this"

And with that she gaze the heart another tight squeeze and I could see and feel that it was beginning to crumble. It was getting harder and harder to breath and I just felt numb so I collapsed. It was too late for me so I looked over and gazed into Pan's eyes as he stared at me with a deep pain.

With my last words I told him what he needed to hear.

"I love you"

Then there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan's Pov

It was a horrifying sight, seeing him laying there unmoving without a breath left in his body. Emma was a fool thinking that Killian's heart became mine when I put it in me, you can't replace your heart and now because of her mistake he is dead.

"Wait, you're suppose to be dead" Emma said stunned. And in her confused state her power weakened and I was able to break free. Fueled by my hate and sorrow I flung Emma back into her family where they all collided. I moved to attack again but then I felt myself step in something soft and looking down there laid what was left of my pirates heart, just a pile of dust. I gathered the ashes and put them in a small pouch, them moved to stand infront of the Savior.

"You stupid girl, just because Killian gave me his heart doesn't make it mine. It was still his heart and you crushed it!" I screamed at her and pointed over at the lifeless form that lay in the middle of the road. They all looked over and finally noticed what had been done. Snow White was crying in Prince Charming's embrace while the Evil Queen kept an arm around Henry and Emma looked so full of regret and I could see tears forming but she had no right to cry, she's the reason he's gone.

"No" she whispered and made to move towards him but I stopped her with a vice grip on her with my magic. She instantly fell to her knees and clawed at her throat, her family tried to save her but I put up one hand and they knew not to take another step or she dies too.

"Now now dearie, do we really need another death" a voiced called out and we all knew it was my dear old son.

"Daddies busy Rumple, why don't you leave me to my work" I joked darkly as I tightened my hold on the Savior who to my surprise hasn't succumbed to unconsciousness yet.

"What if I told you that there is a way to save your precious pirate"

"I wouldn't believe it. Why you would help me save someone you want dead?" I questioned him as I glared.

"Because even after everything that's happened you are still family and I will do anything for my family" Rumple told me with real sincerity.

"What's your price for this information?" I knew that everything he did or said came with a price, even with me.

"Release Emma. I don't think you want to be responsible for killing the mother of your great grandson, no matter how much she has hurt you" Oh was he wrong, just a little more and she could be dead but to save Killian I reluctantly released her and turned my attention to him.

"We have a deal, now tell me what I want to know and do not say true love. We all know that even true love can't bring someone back if they don't have a heart, especially you"

"Very well but it's not just you that will save him, you will need Henry" I turned to stare at him and everyone pulled him back, afraid of what I will make him do to get Killian back.

"Henry has the heart of the Truest Believer and even though he is no longer in Neverland that hasn't changed, he got Emma to believe and that broke the curse. So if Henry holds the ashes of the pirates heart and believes strongly enough that he's still alive while you use your so called love for him then the heart will reform and you get what you want" Rumple explained. Henry stepped out from his family despite their protests and moved to stand infront of me.

"I'll do it" He told me.

"Henry I want him back too but do you really think you can trust these two?" Emma asked me. I shot daggers at her, my eyes saying 'I dare you to try and stop me'.

"Mom if I don't who knows what he is going to do. And besides, even villains deserve to be happy" He told her but was looking at the Queen. I looked at him for assurance, I needed to know that he really did want to do this and he nodded. So I got out the pouch containing the ashes and carefully poured them into his hands and slowly we moved over to Killian's body, the others keeping a watchful eye on the boy.

Carefully I place my hands over the ashes and focus all of my magic on them, remember the love that Killian and I share and all of the memories that we share. I could hear Henry faintly repeating 'I believe' and 'Come back Captain'. Then a bright light started streaming through our hands and I pulled back to see the ashes joining together and a flash of red so caused us all to close our eyes and when I opened mine I was met with an amazing sight: Killian's heart was there strong and beating.

Henry gently passed me the heart and I smiled for the first time in a long time. He smiled back and moved to his family who praised him for succeeding. Leaning down I placed his heart over his chest.

"It's time you got this back" I pushed it in and waited until he awoke with a gasp, shooting up into a sitting position and clutching his chest where he then sighed when he felt the familiar beats.

"I always did like you are good at suriving" I said, getting his attention and he pulled me in so close that I thought we would literally become one.

"I thought I lost you" He whispered.

"Killian I should be saying that. You're the one who died" I told him.

"That may be true love but for a moment I thought that you would die when Swan crushed my heart"

"Sorry to break up the reunion but I believe you have some lost boys waiting for you" Rumple called out as I helped Killian to his feet. At hearing my sons voice he pulled me closer.

"Back off crocodile" he growled.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your life?"

"You didn't save him, Henry did" Regina said proudly and happily. Killian left me and walked over to Henry, his family looked a little wary expect for the Savior who wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Thank you lad for saving me" He spoke, a genuine smile on his face.

"You saved me. I guess this makes us even"

"Aye, it does"

"Killian, time to go home and leave the heroes to enjoy themselves" I spoke up and with a wave of my hand all the Lost Boys and the magic mirror appeared infront of me. I ordered the boys to fly back, I wasn't leaving Killian out of my sight so I'm traveling back through the mirror with him. He came over and we were about to pass through to Neverland when a white light flashed and the mirror shattered. Killian grabbed me and faced away from the mirror so that we werent hurt my the shards. I wasn't surprised when I left Killian's grip to see that it was the Savior who shattered the mirror.

"You aren't going anywhere"


End file.
